Me Against The Music
by crowfliesmyass
Summary: Alex is Natalie and Julian's youngest sister. When Julian asked her and Natalie to go undercover and ensure that the Pirates loose the World Jam, she never imagined that she'd fall in love with a certain curly-haired electrical engineer. Moose/OC Luke/Natalie
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I'm gonna go dance. Don't wonder too far. And remember; if you see him, come and get me."

I nodded and she smiled at me before she was swallowed by the crowds of people. Clubs really weren't my thing, but I needed to get out of the house. Besides, Julian told Natalie and I that he needed us to do something for him. Something about a Luke Katcher guy. I didn't who that was, but I knew he owned the club and was in the Pirates. For some reason, Julian seemed to have some kind of vendetta against them. I asked him one day, and he told me that he had been with the Pirates once upon a time, but Luke apparently kicked him out because of jealousy. We left it at that.

Since I wasn't in the mood to dance, I decided to just get a drink and watch from the sidelines. I could see Natalie dancing in the center of a group of people; they must have gathered to watch her go at it. Julian was on the other side with his crew, the Samurais, but I noticed that Kid Darkness wasn't with them, though. I craned my neck and stood on my toes, my eyes scanning the club. Then I felt two fingers pricking my sides. I jumped up immediately and turned around to see the perpetrator. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw his face, but then sighed irritably.

"Jesus, Kid," I huffed. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

He just laughed. I got even more annoyed when he didn't say sorry, because he truly knew how much I hated it when people did that to me.

"So have you seen this Luke guy yet or are we still waiting?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Okay well –," he suddenly stopped talking as he looked over my head. His face dropped and he stepped back. I looked back to see what it was, but all I could see was a bunch of people I didn't know.

I looked back at him and frowned. "What is it?" I asked. He didn't respond. I watched his hands ball into fists. Something was bugging him and I was going to find out what it was. "Kid, what the hell?!"

"That's the little punk," he told me without looking at me. I looked back again and spotted some curly-haired guy with a beanie on. He was all by himself and he looked lost. He was looking around frantically as if he was looking for something or someone important. My eyes followed his until he stopped looking around and looked directly at me. We stared at each other for a second, and I watched his lips curl into a smile before he broke the eye contact and looked at the ground. Then he moved away and I lost sight of him. "I'm be right back, babe," Kid told me and before I could even object, he was out of sight.

I shook my head and took another sip of my drink. Then someone tapped on my shoulder. I spun around and was surprised to see the curly haired dude standing behind me. He was smiling and his hands were in his pockets.

"Hi," he said.

I smiled back. "Hey?"

"Do you, um…know where the restroom is?" he asked me. _He came all the way to ask me where the toilets were, _I thought.

I nodded anyway, although I was slightly weirded out. "Down there," I told him and pointed towards the passage that led to the restrooms. "Guy's one is the last door to the left. The blue one," I instructed him.

He looked at the passage and nodded his head. "Thanks, ah…" he said and looked back at me, presumably waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Alex."

"Thanks Alex. See you around," and with that, he was on his way to the bathroom. I shrugged that whole experience off and finished my drink so I could go dance. I stood on the dance floor for a couple of seconds and waited for the music to move me. I closed my eyes and started to sway, waiting for the right beat to get me started.

I allowed my body to take control and kicked out. I started out with some floor work and that seemed to grab a few people's attention, because not long after that, there was a circle of people around me. I tried to ignore their yelling whooping and stood up, dusting the dust from the floor off my black pants. I spun myself around and grabbed some guy's hat before putting it on my own head and busting a Michael Jackson pose by tilting the hat over my eyes and putting my hand to my belt instead of my crotch. I moved my pelvis up and down swiftly just like Michael Jackson did, spun around and kicked out my leg while slapping my inner thigh.

People cheered the loudest when I did that and I couldn't help but smile. I took of the hat and placed it back on the owner before making my way to the other side of the club.

While I was walking, suddenly there was a huge commotion coming from the bathroom. Everybody including me backed away and watched as Kid and a few other Samurais chased the curly-haired guy to the other side of the floor. The guy tripped and backed away into a group of people who helped him up and stood in front of him protectively as Kid and the gang showed off a few moves. I looked at Curly and saw how afraid he looked. I actually felt bad for him because I couldn't imagine how humiliated he must have felt.

"KID!" I yelled. One of the problems I had with Kid was his competition. He always had to be on top no matter what. "KID STOP!" I shouted, but it was no use. Then I felt a hand grab my arm, but it was only Nat, who had obviously come to see what was happening. We both watched as Kid stopped dancing and walked towards Curly and his group of friends. They all stepped forward to prevent Kid from hurting the guy again.

Kid pointed at the curly haired guy. "I just a few rounds with the kid," he demanded. "We got some unfinished business."

Then some brown-haired guy stepped in front of Kid. "You wanna get to him, you gotta get through us," he said and cocked his head towards his crew.

"That's him," Nat whispered. "That's Luke."

I studied this Luke guy for a moment and he was quite attractive. Then I looked at Curly and realized that he was a Pirate. Curly looked at me again, but looked away quickly. I shook it off and looked back at Kid, who was still standing face-to-face with Luke.

"C'mon Luke," a familiar face called out. _It was Julian. _"Be a good sport," he said and stepped in front of Kid.

"What are you doing here, Julian?" the Luke guy asked.

Julian snorted. "Nice to see you too," he spat sarcastically.

"Get your boys and get off our property."

Julian's eyes widened. "_Your _property?" he asked, almost in disbelief. "It's not gonna be 'your property' for much longer. But don't worry, when I buy this place, I'll take good care of it."

"Well when we win the World Jam, you and your trust fund won't be able to touch us," Luke retorted. The club filled with 'ooh's and 'ahh's.

Julian nodded and smiled. "That's cute," he smirked, the pointed at Curly. "Your boy can't even finish his battles. Bubbles and balloons? How amateur."

"Enough man!" some guy shouted. His twin brother was standing next to him. I thought it was rather cute how they were wearing matching outfits. Then he said something, but spoke way too fast for me to understand.

Apparently, Julian didn't understand either. "I don't even know what you just said," he said rudely. _Well that was harsh._

"Yo man stop bein' disrespectful to my crew!" some other guy warned Julian. Then all hell broke loose when he shoved Julian. Everyone started shoving each other and it was complete chaos. Natalie grabbed my hand and we propelled our way through the heavy waves of people. We went to the restroom and grabbed our bags before attempting to get the hell out of there. We tried our best to push through, but we didn't stand a chance. We nearly got separated, but Nat refused to let go of my hand.

Some guy tried to grab me, but Nat kicked him in the shin. "GET OFF HER!" she hissed and pulled me along. We stopped and looked around for an escape route. I didn't even know where Kid or Julian was and I didn't want to stick around to find out. It was their fault in the first place.

"HEY!" Luke called out and waved at Natalie and I. "THIS WAY!" he yelled and beckoned us to follow him. I wasn't quite sure if that was the best thing to do, but before I could protest, Nat yanked me towards him. We met up with him and he took us so some kind of secret storeroom. He closed the door and switched on the light. "You okay?" he asked us. We both nodded.

"Thank you," Nat said. He nodded once.

He held out his hand to her. "I'm Luke," he introduced himself, except we already knew that.

She acted dumb and shook his hand. "Natalie. This is my sister, Alex," she said. Luke held out his hand for me to shake and I shook it.

Luke looked at our bags and cocked his eyebrow. "What's with the bags?" he asked.

Nat and I exchanged looks. I let her answer his question. "We were supposed to meet my friend but I guess she's a no-show."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I guess I haven't figured that out yet," she responded.

He glanced at me, then looked back at her. "You two could stay here," he suggested.

"You mean in the club?" I intervened. There was no way in hell I was going to sleep in some nightclub any time soon. I'd rather take my chances out on the streets.

He chuckled slightly. "Upstairs," he explained. Anything else but the club was fine with me.

"You don't even know us," Nat argued. I stayed out of it and allowed her to work it out.

He nodded. "Your names are Natalie and Alex and you need a place to stay."

Natalie looked at me for a go-ahead. I nodded because I was tired and didn't have enough energy to fuss. She looked at him and nodded. "Okay. Sure. Thank you."

And with that, Luke told us to grab our bags and follow him. We obeyed and before we knew it, we were running –for what felt like our lives. We made it through to the lobby of the club and Luke led us to and an old elevator. We waited for it to reach the designated floor and followed Luke through a door.

* * *

Sooo yay or nay? Tell me if I should continue or not...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews and follows/favs. **_

_**Just so we're clear, my OC (Alex) is portrayed by Mary Elizabeth Winstead. She's from another dance movie called 'Make It Happen' and I think she suits the role of Alex. Feel free to check out some of the dance scenes from her movie on YouTube. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN STEP UP OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (Besides Alex)!**_

_**I do however want my own personal Moose so that I can play with his hair and make him dance for me ;D **_

_**Please enjoy! **_

* * *

BADABADABADABADA

"Hmm," I groaned because of the sound of faint music coming from somewhere. It was too early to be playing such loud music. It was only ten. I grunted as I lifted my head slightly. "Nat, it's too early!" I whined. Then I remembered where I was and opened my eyes instantly. I was sleeping inside a tent that was in the middle of the Pirates' living room. I remembered that that was where Nat and I had spent the night.

I lifted my head and not much to my surprise, Natalie wasn't there. Her bed was neatly made already and her duffel bag was sitting on top of it, just waiting for me to dig around in it and find something to wear. I pushed myself out of bed and grabbed my own bag before shuffling down the hall to the bathroom, where I took a shower and brushed my teeth.

I decided to put on my black cargo pants with my skin-tight grey 'I Only Date Superheroes' t-shirt. I slipped my feet into my black and white checked Vans and put my blond hair up into a messy ponytail. When I was done, I exited the bathroom and went back to the tent, where I put my bags down and made the bed.

"Morning!" two accents called out from behind. I smiled as I turned around to see the Santiago brothers coming towards me. They both grabbed hold of my hands and kissed it, just like they did the night before. I giggled slightly and followed them to the kitchen, where Anala was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Mornin'!" she greeted happily and slid some food onto a plate. She handed it to me the proceeded to make the others breakfast. I thanked her and dug in instantly. God it was amazing. The bacon was perfectly crispy and the eggs were nicely scrambled. I scoffed everything down and washed it down with a glass of cold, icy guava juice. We all finished eating at about the same time. I looked around the room to see if I could spot Nat, but she was nowhere to be seen. She must have gone off somewhere with Luke because he wasn't there either. Neither was that curly-haired guy from the night before.

"Soo," I said, looking around at everybody. "What now?"

They all looked at each other, then looked at me with very obvious expressions.

"Now," one of the twins said and stood up, "now we dance!"

And with that being said, we all got up and retreated to the studio. Jacob put the music on while we began to stretch before dancing. I sat on the ground and stretched out my legs and pointed my toes. I bent over and held on to my feet as I stretched my abdomen. I first did it on the right side, then swapped to the left. After that, I stood up again and stretched my hamstring my bending my knee and grabbing my foot behind my back. Again, I switched from left to right after counting to ten. Then I bent over and touched my toes. After that, I decided to stretch my arms.

Once we were all finished stretching, we got down to the legit stuff. Jacob put on the song 'Church' by Flo Rida and Anala was the first to cut the cheese and start dancing. The twins and Vladd soon followed and eventually everyone was just doing their thing. It was like we were each inside our own bubble, but still together as one whole. After warming up with a few basic moves, I began to crump wildly. My head was moving so aggressively that my ponytail came undone, causing my hair to get all in my way. I tried my best to ignore it as I danced though, because I knew there was no point in putting it up again if it was just going to come undone every time.

After crumping, I did some floor work. Floor work was my favorite for some reason. And the gymnastics. I felt like Spider-Man when I did back and front flips against the wall. I enjoyed sliding across the floor and whipping my hair everywhere.

(Get link to dance routine at the bottom of page)

After dancing through a couple of songs, Luke and Nat finally made their appearances. And, they had brought the curly-haired dork from the club with them. They were standing on the upper level of the studio, watching us. Jacob stopped the music the minute he saw them and waved at them wildly.

"Nice to finally see you!" he smirked, causing Luke to grin.

He held out a 'thumbs up'. "Nice work, people!" he complemented us. "Come on up. We've got some things we need to discuss." Everyone moaned, but grabbed their stuff anyway before making their way up to the living room. Most of us were sweating already. I knew I was. I dabbed my face with my purple towel and sat down in the egg-shaped chair that hung from the ceiling. Nat stood beside Luke and smiled at me. I stuck my tongue out at her jokingly. "Alright guys," Luke started once everybody had settled down. "The first round is just around the corner. Now if we're gonna do this, we'll need all the help we can get," he said and glanced at me, Natalie then lastly the dork. "So what do you say, Moose? Are you in?" he asked. _So that was his name. Moose. What a strange name to call a baby. Perhaps his parents thought he looked like a moose when he was born. I for one did not think he looked like a moose. Or maybe, it was just a nickname. _Then one of the twins started playing a dramatic piece on the piano. I couldn't help but giggle.

The Moose boy shrugged and shook his head hesitantly. "I dunno. I have class and tests…" he said and looked at Luke, who smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll figure something out," he promised. Moose looked around at each and every person. He was still hesitant.

Then Anala started banging on the table. "PIRATES! PIRATES! PIRATES!" she cheered and soon, all the other Pirates joined in.

Moose laughed, then held up his hands in surrender. "I guess I could do one battle!" he finally agreed. The Pirates clapped and cheered brutally. I laughed.

Then Luke looked at me, then Nat. "And what about the sisters? You guys in?" he urged.

Nat and I exchanged looks before I smiled. "HELL YEAH!" I yelled and raised my fist in victory. The other Pirates did the same. I didn't mean it though, since I was actually a Samurai. They didn't know that though. Nat and I were just meant to get their routine, then get the hell out of there and report back to Julian. It was like a top-secret spy mission.

"COS WE'RE THE PIRATES! YEAH WE'RE THE PIRATES! YEAH WE'RE THE PIRATES!" we all screamed and raced back to the studio to work on the routine. I was quite excited to get this part over and done with. The sooner we got the routine, the quicker we could go back home, although, I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy myself.

The Pirates weren't nearly as bad as Julian said they would be. They were funny and friendly, but maybe that was just because we were new. I never let my guard down.

We rehearsed for the rest of the day basically, but it was quite fun. I got a lot of floor work duties, which was perfect. When we were done, the first thing I did was hit the shower because I was unmistakably sweaty and icky –not to mention covered in dust from the floor. I put on my black tights and grey sweater which was miles to big for me.

When I got out of the bathroom, I went to the living room, where the others were waiting for supper. Apparently the rule was that nobody was allowed to eat until every single Pirate was present. Some were still showering and whatnot, so it took a while. The Santiago brothers were practically dying of hunger as they lay on the couch and moaned nonstop. To make time go quicker, I chose to go over to where the Moose guy was and ask him about his name. I wanted to know whether it was his real name, or just a nickname.

"Moose, right?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "Is that your real name?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. What kind of people do you think my parents are?" he joked. I snorted at myself for being such an idiot. "My name is Robert Alexander the Third. But people call me Moose," he told me.

I shook my head slowly. "Why Moose?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Why _not _Moose?" he responded. I laughed slightly at his weirdness. This Moose guy was something else. "What?"

"That is the randomest thing I've ever heard. Wow. I actually need a moment just to process it because wow," I giggled uncontrollably.

He laughed too. "How is it random?" he enquired and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"It just is."

He nodded. "Okay, Alex. Whatever," he said and narrowed his brown eyes. "It is Alex, right?" I nodded my head. _He actually remembered my name. _"Alexandra," he teased.

I gasped and my eyes widened. _I HATED that name. _It's my full name. How did he know? Okay, I guess it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. "Shut up!" He laughed some more. I frowned. "Robert!" I hissed. That seemed to do the trick.

His smile faded. "Whoa, I'm sorry," he apologized.

We stared at each other and I felt my lips twist into a smile. "Apology accepted," I told him. "Let's make a deal, Moose," I said. He nodded once, beckoning me to continue. "Let's just forget each other's full name. You'll be Moose and I'll just be Alex," I proposed and held out my hand.

He looked at it cautiously, but shook it anyway. "Deal," he agreed. "Now blow it up."

"Blow what up?"

"Fist bump," he instructed. I obeyed and bumped his fist with my own. "Now blow it up like this,' he explained and did an exploding gesture with his hand. I mimicked his actions, but failed. He smiled. "We'll work on it," he assured me, then Luke called us to dinner.

* * *

**_Alex's dance: watch?v=S43nxczPeL4_**

**_Before you click on it though, please keep in mind that I do not own this video. I know that it's a Nike ad, but I really liked the dancing. And I know that I described it differently in the story, but please remember that it's quite hard to describe a dancing routine in words...well for me anyway. _**

**_Don't forget to review! :D Thanks for reading! _**


	3. Chapter 3

After about a week of training with the Pirates, I had learnt everything that I needed to know. I knew almost everything about everyone. So far, I hadn't noticed any strange behavior coming from Luke. Although Julian told me that he was the jealous type, it didn't seem that way to me. To me he was a normal guy who looked out for his friends and would do anything for them. I had noticed that he and Nat were getting remarkably close; I feared that this would interrupt the plan.

I have to admit that I too had grown relatively close to a few of them. They were like the large group of friends I never had from high school; always joking around, teasing on another, but always listened if you needed them to.

When we weren't dancing –which occupied most of our time, we were playing Band Hero or just messing around in one of the various sections of the Vault, like the room that was completely lined with padding and had a ditch filled with spongy cushions. It was exceptionally fun playing in there. I was able to back flips, cartwheels, somersaults and almost every other stunt I could think of. It was also pretty fun when we all decided to pelt Moose with the sponge things while he was just casually sitting and minding his own business.

Speaking of which –Moose was a loser.

But not the awkward-quiet-stalker kind; the geeky kind who told plenty of humorless jokes throughout the day.

I don't know how to describe him. At first I thought he was the skater type, but I had never seen him with an actual skateboard. Then I thought nerdy, since he was studying electrical freaking engineering, which probably took a million hours of studying, but that didn't seem to fit either.

Whatever he was, he was a pretty cool guy. And a _damn good dancer. _After spending some observing his skills, I actually started feeling a little sorry for the Samurais.

It was a couple of days before the first round of the World Jam, Luke dismissed everybody for the rest of the day because he thought we had been working extra hard and deserved a break. A bunch of us decided to go downstairs to the club and hang out.

I took a shower first and changed into my black skinny jeans, my olive green sports tank top with a grey hoodie and all black high-top Vans. I allowed my hair to air-dry, so it ended up looking wavy. Since I'm not one to plaster on the make-up, I just had dark smoky eyes and nude lipstick.

The club was full of energy when we arrived. The bass of the music caused every inch of my body to vibrate and tense up. I immediately worked my way to the bar for a drink, while the others instantly went to dance. I just ordered a Coke because I wasn't in the mood for alcohol at that moment. The bartender served it to me in this fancy cocktail glass for no apparent reason, but I sat down and thanked him anyway.

I was nonchalantly sitting at the bar, lightly swinging on the chair and sipping my snazzy Coke when Moose popped up out of nowhere and sat beside me. He ordered a beer for himself, then looked at my Coke and laughed.

"Are you serious? You're not fooling anybody with that glass; we all know that it's soda," he mocked, then the bartender handed him his drink.

I rolled my eyes jokingly. "Wow. You got me," I said took another sip of my drink. I looked at his drink and it looked like juice or something, so I thought of something witty to say back to him. "Is that apple juice?"

He looked at it and pushed it towards me. "See for yourself."

Personally, I prefer beer over cocktails for some reason, so I didn't hesitate before taking a sip. It actually tasted pretty good. I narrowed my eyes at him and took another sip. Eventually, he ended up ordering himself a new glass because I took his old one for myself.

"So is electrical engineering hard?" I asked him.

He scrunched up his face and shrugged. "You get used to it, you know? As long as you study and work hard, I guess. But it's kind of in my blood, since my dad and granddad both studied it," he explained. I nodded. He took a tip of his drink then cocked his head. "How 'bout you? I've always wanted to know what you do."

I licked my lips. "Well my focus is on the Pirates right now," I lied.

"Before the Pirates?"

I smiled and thought about it. "I was at some stuck-up dancing school back in London with Nat and my brother," I said. Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to mention the fact that I had a brother. Shit shit shit.

He frowned. "You have a brother? Where is he? I thought it was just you and Natalie."

"Ah…we're still close. He pretty much raised us, so we kind of owe it to him," I rambled on, then nervously took a sip of my beer. Moose nodded slowly and did the same. The silence between us was relatively uncomfortable, so I finished my drink and stood up. "Let's go dance," I suggested. My voice sounded demanding, but I tried to ignore it. "_Please?"_ I added so I didn't seem bossy or anything. He chuckled and downed his drink before accompanying me to the dance floor.

We started out with some casual dancing –like basic swaying from left to right, but as soon as the song changed to Promiscuous by Timberland, Moose apparently couldn't believe it.

"Dance battle. _Now_!" he yelled over the music.

I shook my head. "Hell no!" I argued, but my argument was defective. Without evening waiting for me to respond, he started dancing. He did a few of impressive moves with his arms and hands to start off, then stepped aside for me to dance.

A group of people had already formed around us, so there was no going back. I looked around at everyone whilst I thought of a strategy. It took me about a second to realize that I was expected to freestyle.

I'm a good dancer, but free-styling was a different story. Sometimes I could pull it off if I really really tried, but other times I ended up looking like a complete idiotic amateur.

As I said before; there was no going eyes focused on the snapback that one some guy was wearing and I instantly went for it. The first thing I did was grab the hat off the guy and thankfully he didn't mind too much. I put it on my head and pretended to fix it as part of my dance. Then I threw it up in the air as high as I could and did a cartwheel before the hat conveniently landed on my head. I was standing right in front of Moose at this point and people were cheering me on. I was actually impressed that it was working out so far.

Apparently, so was Moose, who simply smirked at me.

He clapped slowly and stepped back into the circle of people while I stepped aside to give him a chance. He ripped the hat off my head and flashed a smile of cockiness. Once it was on his head, he started doing a few Michael Jackson moves like tilting his hat and kicking out his leg. He also did the kick-out walk thing that Michael did and it was pretty sick. Finally, he spun around and ended up in front of me.

It was my turn again.

I bit my lip and retrieved the hat as he stepped away. I sashayed into the circle, moving my hips and positioned the hat so that it was the wrong way around. The next thing I could think of was floor work.

I crouched down and moved my legs in a circular way around my body as I held myself up with my arms. When I jumped back up, I pretended to play air guitar slowly and whenever I pretended to strum, I lifted my tank top up and exposed my stomach. Once I was done with that move, I waltzed over to Moose and put my back against the front of his body.

I honestly have no idea why I did this, but I reached out over my head and pushed out my butt before I grinded him. _I freaking grinded him. _That's when the crowd cheered extra points to the sluts!

Then I took off the hat and placed it on his head before I let him have his turn. I hoped he didn't get any ideas, but the naughty sneer on his face gave it away. I ignored it and watched him carefully.

He did some floor work too, surprisingly. When he did his handstands, he pushed himself off the ground and clapped just before landing again. His hoodie started to ride down when he was upside down and all I had to say was _damn, boy._ He was gaining the support of the crowd instantly and I knew I needed to do something.

While he was dancing, I took a few steps back and sprinted back to the circle, where I slid on the floor on my back, right underneath him. It definitely took him by surprise and he stopped dancing immediately. As I stood up, I whipped my hair back and did a back flip and landed in a crouched position. The crowd, which had increased in size, applauded and started clapping.

But I wasn't finished.

I fell back onto my back and lifted my butt off into the air. I could feel my tank top peeling off, but that was the least of my worries. Then I kicked both my legs up and I jumped up back onto my feet. Moose had been standing on the sideline and watching my every move. He finally came back in though, and did some robotic movements like Vladd. He then stepped back and let me have one last shot although the song was down to the last few beats.

I took a large step towards him and lifted my other leg right up. It was like I was doing the splits but to the side. I ended up right where I wanted to when the song ultimately ended –and that was right in front of Moose's face.

The crowd broke the circle and emerged us both as they applauded and cheered us on. Eventually when it died down, Moose held out his hand and laughed slightly.

"Not bad. Let's leave it as a tie."

I shook his hand and nodded. "Deal. Well done."

"So…" he howled, "round two?"

Are you fucking insane? How about no.

I looked around at the club and when the song 'Push It' by the Freestylers came on, I lost control.

"You're so on!" I yelled and we then proceeded to start dancing again.


End file.
